


Skyrim Special Emotion

by Kauril



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drabble Collection, Multi, Mysticism, Out of Character, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kauril/pseuds/Kauril
Summary: Сборник эмоциональных и никак не связанных по сюжету зарисовок.





	Skyrim Special Emotion

На Солстхейм опустилась ночь. Ветер наконец-то улёгся и лёгкий пепел осел, оставив воздух кристально чистым. Довакин улыбнулся сам себе и поглядел в небо, где тихие звёзды танцевали вокруг пары лун. Обоняние пощекотал запах, долетевший откуда-то с востока. Дым, жарящееся мясо и несколько эльфов. Неподалёку лагерь, а бесцветный каменный привкус позволял предположить, что он разбит около пещеры, в которой его обитатели часто бывают.

Редгард остановился на пустой дороге, пристально осмотрелся и свернул в кусты. Там он застыл ещё на мгновение и тщательно принюхался. Ни души. Как грунтовые воды из-под земли, из глубин его сущности поднялась другая, дикая и свободная. Тело наполнила боль. На какие-то несколько мгновений оно превратилось в не поддающуюся определению груду мышц, костей и шерсти. А потом пришла сила. Вервольф торжествующе взревел, подняв желтоглазую голову вверх, и галопом рванул с места. Эхо его голоса раскатилось далеко по пустоши и отголосками долетело до лагеря, заставив обитателей придвинуться поближе к огню и вынуть оружие из ножен.

— Слыхал? — нарочито громко спросил мародёр у своего соседа. — Будто бы волк.

— Может и волк, — отозвался громила, почесав застарелый шрам на серой щеке, — но странный какой-то.

Третий участник посиделок ничего не сказал, но зыркнул нехорошо исподлобья и отступил на пару шагов ко входу в укрытие. И как раз вовремя.

Оттолкнувшись от мягкого пепла, оборотень влетел в освещённый круг и снова завыл, окончательно подкосив заячью храбрость разбойников. С криками паники они бросились врассыпную. Вервольф прыгнул влево и свалил первого данмера с ног. Когтистые лапы вцепились в грудь, легко пробив толстую меховую броню. На мгновение эльф встретился взглядом со зверем. На жертву смотрели полные сознания глаза разумного существа. Мародёр не столько услышал, сколько ощутил короткий горловой рык, который мог быть только смешком. А в следующую секунду его рёбра раскрылись, как зачитанная книга. Оборотень с ворчанием погрузил морду в обнажившиеся внутренности, пожирая сердце.

Вот, где настоящая сила. Кровь ударила ему в голову как сиродильский бренди, смешанный с балморской синью. А в плечо — стрела. Вервольф с рычанием отбросил растерзанный труп данмера. Шагах в двадцати от него громила трясущимися руками натягивал тетиву. Зверь голодно оскалился. С белоснежных клыков капала свежая кровь, расплываясь тёмными пятнами на сером пепле и чёрной шерсти. Эти тонкости ускользнули от внимания его противника, который наконец-то сумел совладать с собственными конечностями. Вторая стрела свистнула над головой оборотня, и воткнулась в то место, где он только что стоял. Последним, что увидел в своей жизни горе-стрелок, стала ощеренная пасть зверя и горящие жаждой крови глаза. Зубы оборотня сомкнулись на его шее быстрее, чем громила осознал происходящее. Брызнула кровь, окропив пепел, лук упал, а за ним тело. Из остатков шеи торчали окровавленные позвонки, а голова покатилась прочь. Не успевшие закрыться глаза отражали призрачно-зеленоватый свет северного сияния. Этот последний факт привёл затуманенное сознание вервольфа в такой восторг, что он завыл, распугав зловещими руладами фауну на много миль вокруг.

Запах крови сводил зверя с ума. Но пока не мог перебить другие. Из входа в пещеру до оборотня доносились ароматы страха, камня и дешёвого вина. Оставив полусъеденный труп второго бандита, он нырнул в темноту.

Где-то в глубине убежища громким шёпотом препиралась пара разбойников. В одном из них легко узнавался сидевший у костра, второй выглядел увереннее и определённо крупнее.

— Ты не видел, что это монстр сделал с Фатисом и Низиком! — быстро говорил первый.

— Они всегда были слабаками, — фыркнул в ответ закованный в стальные латы.

— Ты совсем дурак? Это оборотень! Вервольф! Буди главного и убираемся отсюда!

Бронированный оглянулся на лежанку, где безмятежно храпело их начальство.

— Нет уж, лучше вервольф. Давай, колдуй чего-нибудь, вдвоём управимся.

Первый хотел было ответить, но услышал из прохода скрежет когтей по камню.

— Кто здесь? — спросил в пространство головорез.

В нос обоим ударило зловоние шерсти и свежей крови. Вервольф стоял в проходе и пристально смотрел на пару разбойников. Не скалился, не рычал, а просто смотрел, сверкая жёлтыми глазами в неверном освещении факелов.

— Да… Да это же просто большая собака! — надрывно хихикнул головорез. — Ко мне, пёсик! Фью-у…

Свист замер у него в глотке: оборотень обнажил клыки и зарычал низким грудным рыком. Этот звук проник в кости, заставил их вибрировать и словно бы покрываться инеем. Первым не выдержал разбойник. С неверной руки сорвался ледяной шип, ударил в стену и мелкими льдинками осыпался вниз в паре сантиметров от головы оборотня. Зверь понюхал место удара и ринулся вперёд, оттолкнувшись всеми четырьмя лапами. Через мгновение он оказался между своими противниками. Сокрушительный удар когтистой лапы сбил мага с ног и отбросил к стене, где тот, ударившись головой о камень, остался лежать. Головорез успел схватиться за оружие и даже замахнуться. Широкое лезвие двуручника свистнуло в воздухе, торжествующе блеснуло в верхней точке траектории, а потом рухнуло на зверя, рассекая кожу. Тёмная, почти чёрная кровь брызнула из-под клинка. И больше ничего не произошло. Меч оставил длинную неглубокую царапину вдоль левой лапы вервольфа. Бандит в удивлении замер. Зверь рыкнул грустно, но харизматично, когтями правой приподнял над полом противника, держа за горло.

— Мгхм… — возмутился головорез.

Глаза его налились кровью и вылезли из орбит, серая кожа приобрела мышиный оттенок, меч выпал из ослабевших рук, звякнув по каменному полу почти одновременно с хрустом ломаемых позвонков. Вервольф отбросил труп в сторону, мгновенно потеряв всякий интерес. Главарь бандитов что-то неразборчиво пробормотал и перевернулся на другой бок. Оборотень медленно подкрался к лежанке. Данмер сморщился во сне. В полутора метрах над его головой морда зверя раскололась надвое в ужасающей ухмылке. Зубы беззвучно разошлись, открывая неверному свету факелов багровую пасть. Главарь вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Рычание, вопль ужаса и тошнотворное чавканье смыкающихся челюстей слились в один короткий аккорд и стихли почти одновременно, оставив за собой звенящее молчание.

Оборотень выбрался из пещеры, облизывая перепачканную морду. Эти пятеро стали отличным началом, но впереди была вся ночь. Лёгкий ветерок нёс в себе множество разных запахов, каждый из которых мог обернуться хорошей охотой.

Поднимая серые клубы, зверь мчал вперёд. Впереди вервольф чуял компанию людей, которую вот-вот должен был настигнуть. Он уже мог сказать, что вся троица очень давно не покидала пустошей, насквозь пропахнув пеплом, что совсем недавно они убили нетча и что им не помешало бы хорошенько вымыться. Ещё через несколько минут он увидел их.

Компания шла неторопливо, буквально излучая уверенность в себе. Если бы вервольф находился в человеческой форме или хотя бы не попробовал крови, он непременно заподозрил бы неладное: ни у кого из охотников не было при себе оружия, а одежда каждого из них представляла лишь кусок ткани достаточно большой, чтобы не распугивать пепельных прыгунов. Но зверь заметил только то, что они выглядели лёгкой добычей. Настолько лёгкой, что он решил хоть как-то разнообразить охоту.

Оборотень сделал крюк и подошёл к троице спереди, нарочито медленно и вальяжно, позволяя добыче себя рассмотреть. На его удивление охотники не выказали ни малейших признаков беспокойства. Напротив, они остановились и дружно уставились на вервольфа.

— От стаи отбился, — предположил самый рослый из них, вроде бы норд. Из-за спутанных волос и бороды оборотень не мог сказать наверняка.

— Не похоже, — покачал головой другой, поменьше ростом и уже в плечах. Серая кожа позволяла предположить, что он данмер. — Эти, с утёса, не настолько наглые.

— Тогда убьём его? — спросил третий, в отличие от первых двоих не имевший не только бороды, но и волос в принципе.

— Жена давно шубу просила, — согласно кивнул вроде-норд.

Оборотень оскалился и несколько озадаченно, но крайне свирепо зарычал. А потом ринулся вперёд.

Он опоздал всего лишь на мгновение. Облик охотников смазался, исказился. Их тела начали стремительно расти и покрываться шерстью. Ударом лапы вервольф свалил одного, не дав обрести окончательную форму. Он впился зубами в тело, чувствуя, как мускулы наливаются силой.

Позади себя зверь услышал рычание и обернулся. Пара медведей злобно смотрела на него маленькими налитыми кровью глазками. До замутнённого сознания оборотня наконец-то дошло, что он нарвался на верберов. Шерсть на загривке волка встала дыбом. Один из его противников замахнулся и ударом лапы сшиб горе-охотника, отбросил далеко в сторону. Вервольф пропахал внушительную борозду в пепле и замер, натолкнувшись на пригорок. Пошатываясь, он поднялся на ноги. Из разодранного бока лилась чёрная кровь. Верберы по очереди опустились на все четыре лапы и наперегонки спешили добить волка. Оборотень затравленно глянул на них и с неожиданной для такой раны резвостью помчался прочь, оставляя за собой прерывающийся грязный след. Даже несмотря на мучительную боль, он нёсся по пустоши намного быстрее своих неутомимых, но тяжеловесных преследователей.

Разум зверя прояснился, и это не сулило ничего хорошего. Остатки кровавого опьянения покидали сознание вервольфа, на смену им пришли слабость и невыносимая жажда. Мир начал меркнуть. Оборотень впился быстро укорачивающимися когтями в землю и зарычал, но всё тщетно.

Рана, бывшая для вервольфа просто болезненной, для человека оказалась почти смертельной. Редгард не смог даже подняться и только перекатился на спину, подставив ночному небу перепачканное лицо. Кровь продолжала течь, пропитывая пепел. Сквозь дымку полузабытья Довакин увидел склонившихся над ним медведей.

— Обойдётесь без шубы, — с усмешкой прошептал он.

Редгард уже видел охотничьи угодья и рогатый силуэт Охотника, когда вербер наконец занёс лапу и оборвал его страдания.


End file.
